Coffee Grounds
225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Bean Environment |ability = Plants here get Double Strike. |flavor text = Nothing wakes you up in the morning like extra attacks on zombies. Well OK, coffee does.}} Coffee Grounds are a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play, and their ability gives all plants in them the Double Strike trait. This ability persists until it gets overridden. Origins They are based on the real meaning of coffee grounds, the waste product after brewing coffee. Them being an environment may be a visual pun on the word "grounds," as Coffee Grounds are literally a ground lane with coffee beans. The fact that Coffee Grounds give the Double Strike Trait is based on the Caffeine in Coffee keeping anyone awake. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Environment *'Ability:' Plants here get Double Strike. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Nothing wakes you up in the morning like extra attacks on zombies. Well OK, coffee does. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Giving any plant in them a very powerful trait while costing little, Coffee Grounds is a good addition to almost every deck. Due to the nature of the Double Strike trait, preferred plants are hard-hitters, whether natural or boosted, so that they are able to do massive damage in a turn. And within those hard-hitters, those with abilities that activate when they do damage like and Mars Flytrap or an offensive trait like Astrocado, or those that attack on multiple lanes like Shooting Starfruit are especially preferred. In the end, the only plants you should avoid having in them (unless you had to override a zombie environment) are the ones who naturally have the Double Strike trait, such as Bananasaurus Rex and Cosmic Pea. And just like any card that grants bonus attacks, you can use this environment in tandem with Party Thyme, who will be able to draw cards. Green Shadow can also use them with Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter since they are a bean card. However, Coffee Grounds have their counters, being Gargantuar Mime and Bonus Track Buckethead: the former will take advantage of your bonus attacks and do some himself (Unless you put an Imitater in here, which is a very weak plant anyways), while the latter will prevent all bonus attacks. They can be overridden just like any environment too, so do not solely rely on them to win. It should also be noted that if two plants are in Coffee Grounds, each plant's bonus attack will be done separately, charging up your opponent's Super-Block Meter significantly faster. Since a Super-Block will block all two bonus attacks if one activates it, you should try to manipulate your opponent's Super-Block Meter before that happens. Against If you see a plant with high strength in this environment, override that environment with one of yours, or remove that plant as soon as possible, because otherwise, you will take too much damage to make an effective comeback. Alternatively, you can play Bonus Track Buckethead to make this environment useless or Gargantuar Mime to copy your opponent's plants' bonus attacks and defeat your opponent before they defeat you. Gallery CoffeeGroundsStat.jpg|Coffee Grounds' statistics coffeegroundscard.jpg|Coffee Grounds' card CoffeeGroundsGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Coffee Grounds' grayed out card CoffeeGroundsCardImage.png|Coffee Grounds' card image Coffee Grounds.png|Coffee Grounds' textures Coffee Grounds HD.png|HD Coffee Grounds (seen in their statistics) Coffee Grounds Environment.png|HD Coffee Grounds (seen in-game) 2 Covfefe Grounds.jpg|Three Coffee Grounds on the ground Giant Covfefe Grounds.jpg|Gigantic Coffee Grounds due to a glitch Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bean cards